tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Xemnu/@comment-36428225-20190801100603
Been a long time since I've looked on this page, but here I am, standing on my own. I'm back, Blastertronus, to renew my talk on Xemnu. Before I start it, I will give you and your pal St Scotty credit for creating something better than that "genius" VictorLinear in terms of set of abilities and look and making a more-or-less solid story. But, nevertheless, here I go: 1) Though I admire the concept of basically Ultron in freak universe( because it really feels that way), but it gives an impression of a try to beat any freak that ever was and ever will be. Come on, mate, even ToxicHolyGrenade with his Counteractor said, that she can still die from OP characters she must oppose, thus giving her at least some opponents to face and a chance to fail, making its more interesting. This one, on the other hand, feels like many "cosmic entity" characters of Marvel Comics(The Living Tribunal, Korvac, Vulcan, Molecule Man, etc.) or Yhwach from Bleach manga. If they fail, it means it will be from some "piano from nowhere" way, period. And this feels like really lazy writing. And you and your friend look like quite skillful in terms I already mentioned above, so dont be like Marvel writers and try making OP characters more attractable. You already done good OP character with Cosmo Thanatos and The Physicus, so try making major villians like this: "Powerful and mighty, but not omnipotent and not immune to all abilities in the existence.". I believe, that you can do it. My other complains will go after your and St Scotty's work in general. I'm trying to give legit costructive critic, so try listening to my words. 2) Your work lacks diversity. I understand, that both Scout and Fem Scout models are better suited for 18 - 20+ year old body type and more-or-less looking like main characters, and I am not taking away your right to make freaks with Scout model and cosmetics, but, out all of the freaks you and St Scotty made and that got their own page, you have: 19(!) Scouts, 6 Medics, 4 Demomans, 3 Engineers, 2 Heavies, 5 Spys, 3 Snipers, 2 Soldiers and 0 Pyros(and I'm not counting those characters, that only on a page of organisation, or henchmens, or summons, like Stands, or those taken from other users, like Cyborneer or Bruiser, or those, who have only photos and not a page). Try adding characters on classes, that you used for 1-2 characters or none at all, like Pyros, Soldiers and Heavies. 3) Stop making exact same characters from JoJo Bizarre Adventure and not even changing their outfits. This is very lazy and not interesting. Look at Handsome Rogue, he's basically Dio without a Stand and not a vampire. But, he is still managed to be his own thing, even just a reference. But your creations are not in a same category of fame and love by community as him. They are just basic copycats, with the exception with Spectator, being mostly original. If you making JoJo references in your work, make it a reference, not a dumb carbon copy of a original character. That all I wanted to say to you and your pal. I hope you'll take my words for a notice and improve your work on this and other Freak wikias you work on. With highest regards, - SpyCrabington654.